


fucking will, bill

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: gabilliam oneshots [8]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, blind gabe, more mad that sad tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>ok so like blind gabey and william, but gabes sad and upset bc he cant see williams face and doesn't know what he looks like</p>
            </blockquote>





	fucking will, bill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdjoshdun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdjoshdun/gifts).



william quickly pulled away from gabe, grabing at his hands slowly. gabe was red in the face, nose scrunched up, his lower lip quivering.

“baby, what’s up?” william asked slowly, shifting so he was no longer on top of him, but next to his boyfriend.

“i’m just, so fucking mad, bill.” he huffed, leaning into the other. “and so fucking sad.” william didn’t say anything, just allowed the blind man to breath heavly for a moment. “ya know, it’s just not fair, to me or you. mostly you. i can’t see your fucking beautiful face. which means i can’t fucking tell you every single thing that’s beautiful about your fucking face. fuck, bill, i always tell you that you’ve got nice hair, and i don’t even know the fucking color.”

“it’s a darker brown.” william mumbled, pressing his lips to the back of gabe’s head.

“bitch i don’t even know what the fuck that color looks like! this is dumb, this is so fucking dumb william. why the fuck are you still with me, like, just go find someone who doesn’t have to fucking feel your face up in order to kiss you.” gabe was shaking now, and william wasn’t sure if he was going to burst from anger or burst into tears.

“i’m okay with you feeling up my face gabe.” 

“well one day you’ll get sick of it.”

“sure, babe, sure.”

“fucking will, bill.”

(william never left gabe, but gabe could never get it out of his head that he would)

**Author's Note:**

> this was SO fucking bad oh my fuckign god im ashamed but hey :) blind gabe
> 
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
